


Focus

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Dom Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Restraints, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Magnus tisks out him, barely sounding affected as he continues to stretch himself. “I don’t believe you’re focusing, Alexander. You need to finish that report.”“Yes, Sir,” he says, his eyes snapping down at the report again. It takes everything inside of the Shadowhunter to focus enough to retain the next line or words. He had to reread the next line twice before he gets it. As soon as he has a flow going, of course his husband makes things more difficult.“Oh god,” Magnus whimpers.Alec slams his eyes shut, breathing deeply, trying to gain control again. His cock absolutely aches where it lays, hard and needy between his thighs. He goes back to the paper, mouthing the words as he reads, trying so desperately to be good, to do as he’s been told.“Fuck,” Magnus hisses. “You better hurry, Alexander. If you don’t finish soon I’ll have come already. I’m already so close.”





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/gifts).



> This one is for Lady!! <3 Way to get your edits done babe, now enjoy this reward <3 
> 
> The prompts were: "Quiet or someone will hear you." and "Not until you beg."

Alec sits behind his desk, trying to focus on the report in front of him. Sweat slowly drips down his forehead but he just has to ignore it. His eyes clench shut for a moment, his hands digging into his thighs before he goes back to the report, rereading the same sentence again. 

A wanton moan sounds through the room and Alec gives in, his eyes darting over to the couch in his office. And what a fucking sight he finds. Magnus is stretched out over the arm of the couch, his perfect, pert ass up in the air while he has three of his own fingers buried in his hole. Holy shit, his husband is delectable. 

Magnus tisks out him, barely sounding affected as he continues to stretch himself. “I don’t believe you’re focusing, Alexander. You need to finish that report.”

“Yes, Sir,” he says, his eyes snapping down at the report again. It takes everything inside of the Shadowhunter to focus enough to retain the next line or words. He had to reread the next line twice before he gets it. As soon as he has a flow going, of course his husband makes things more difficult. 

“Oh god,” Magnus whimpers. 

Alec slams his eyes shut, breathing deeply, trying to gain control again. His cock absolutely aches where it lays, hard and needy between his thighs. He goes back to the paper, mouthing the words as he reads, trying so desperately to be good, to do as he’s been told. 

“Fuck,” Magnus hisses. “You better hurry, Alexander. If you don’t finish soon I’ll have come already. I’m already so close.”

Alec bites his bottom lip so hard he tastes blood but it helps him focus. He finally gets to the last line and signs his name. He lets out a deep sigh as he sinks back against his chair, his eyes finally turning towards Magnus. 

“Please,” he whimpers, watching as Magnus pulls his fingers free, his pretty pink hole left twitching around nothing. 

“Are you finished with your final report, Mr. Inquisitor?” the title coming out as a sexy, deep purr. 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Hmm,” Magnus hums, straightening before sashaying towards Alec’s desk. His eyes are drawn to the easy sway of Magnus’ walk, his hips moving like a dancer. He’s breathtaking. “You’ve been such a good boy, darling. Are you ready for your reward?”

“Yes. Please, Magnus.”

Magnus steps around Alec’s desk before seating himself on the desk between Alec’s thighs, his hard dick only inches away from Alec. His hand twitches and his mouth waters. His eyes stare up at Magnus, silently begging for permission. 

Magnus smirks before whispering, “not until you beg.”

Alec groans as his dick twitches where it’s still stuck inside his slacks. “Please, Magnus. Please may I suck your dick? I wanna feel it in my mouth. Please.”

“Very well, Alexander,” Magnus ways, waving his hand. His magic forces Alec’s chair to slide forward until he’s up close and personal with Magnus’ cock. 

Alec dives in, taking Magnus into his mouth. He loves this. Loves how it feels against his tongue, loves the taste, loves the noises Magnus makes. He hollows his cheeks and sucks before sliding back, licking across Magnus’ cock head. 

Magnus’ hands run through his hair before gripping the strands tight and holding him still. Alec lets out a long groan as Magnus pushes forward, thrusting his dick into Alec’s open mouth, using him as he sees fit. 

Alec closes his eyes, finding that blissful space of submission only Magnus can give him. Nothing else matters, only doing exactly as Magnus wants. 

“Such a good boy, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, his fingers running through Alec’s hair until it’s no doubt sticking up every which way. “But I’d really like to use the rest of your body now.”

Alec lets out a sound of distress as Magnus pulls away. He pulls Alec up from his chair, snapping his fingers and using his magic to leave Alec naked. He shivers, his skin prickling now that it’s suddenly exposed. 

“Lay down for me, sweetheart,” Magnus orders, his voice coming out so smooth and velvety. Alec turns towards his desk and with a wave of his hand, Magnus uses his magic to throw everything from his desk to their place on the nearby bookshelf. The sight of his husband using his magic so casually never ceases to turn Alec on, his dick visibly jerking. 

He gets up on his desk, lying down on his back. Alec is glad his desk is so wide and sturdy. Magnus doesn’t waste any time climbing onto the desk and over Alec’s lap. He rubs their cocks together and Alec throws his head back, a loud thump sounding through the room as his head hits the desk. 

“You look so delicious like this, Alexander.”

Magnus’ hands slide up Alec’s toned stomach until they land on his chest. His fingers play with Alec’s chest hair, tugging on the strands before leaning down and taking Alec’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

When Magnus pulls away, Alec sucks in a sharp breath, his chest heaving and his head foggy with lust. Magnus’ lips touch his ear before he whispers an incantation, his hot breath making Alec’s body shudder. 

Alec feels the warmth of Magnus’ magic wash over him. His body tenses before relaxing back onto his desk. Magnus sits back as he grips Alec’s wrists, bringing them up to his chest. Alec pinches his nipples, rolling them between his fingers. He gasps out in surprise as his own chest flairs with pleasure. 

“Oh shit,” he moans. His nipples feel like they’re being tugged, hardening without any real stimulation. Alec’s brain finally catches up to the situation, realizing that Magnus put a spell on them. 

“I think that’s enough, sweetheart,” Magnus says, waving his hand. Blue magic takes hold of Alec’s wrists, pinning them onto the desk above his head. “There we go. Now you just sit back and enjoy the view.”

With that, his husband turns around. While facing his feet, Magnus lines Alec’s cock up to his pink, slick hole, sinking down until just Alec’s head pops through the tight muscle. 

“Oh fuck!” Alec cries out, his eyes glued to where his cock is stretching Magnus’ hole. His dick throbs as he’s enveloped in tight heat but also, his ass feels like it’s being deliciously stretched. His body is thrumming with the duel pleasure and he doesn’t know what to focus on. “Fuck!”

Magnus lets out a dark chuckle, completely enjoying this delicious torture he’s dealing Alec. “You’ll have to be quiet, darling. Wouldn’t want someone to walk by and hear you.”

Alec groans, his head hitting his desk as he throws it back. His arms try to move but Magnus’ magic stays firm, holding him in place which in turn only makes Alec more turned on. Magnus moves, but instead of sinking down, he pulls all the way off. Alec makes a high whine in the back of his throat only for it to turn into a moan as Magnus takes him back into his body. 

Magnus continues this, teasing Alec over and over until Alec is sweating, his limbs straining against their restraints. He’s babbling, pleading for Magnus to fuck him already.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Alexander,” Magnus says over his shoulder, the smile evident in his voice. Alec just huffs, frustration sliding through his veins. His dick hurts with how much he wants it, need it. “You’re perfect, darling.”

Magnus slides all the way down and Alec lets out a broken sob of relief at finally being inside of his husband. “Please, Magnus,” he grits out, his voice husky with lust and need. His ass feels stretched and full, like he’s being fucked. It’s overwhelming yet perfect. 

Magnus slides his hands down Alec’s legs. He moves his hips, sliding his ass up and down Alec’s cock and Alec can’t bring himself to look away, watching as they move, as his dick slides in and out. Magnus’ hole is stretched, his rim looking red and puffy and slick. It’s so fucking erotic. 

“I’m so close,” Alec gets out, already right on the edge. 

Magnus pulls off but before Alec can whine, he’s spinning around, facing Alec and sliding back down onto his dick. He rides Alec fiercely, his hand flying over his own dick. Alec can feel how Magnus pinpoints his prostate because Alec’s own ass lights up with pleasure, his back coming up off the desk. Alec watches as Magnus throws his head back, his stomach muscles all tensing before his cock explodes. Cum lands all over his stomach and chest, Magnus’ ass fluttering around his dick. 

“Please!”

Magnus swipes up some of his own cum, shoving his fingers into Alec’s mouth. The taste of Magnus’ cum on his tongue is the last straw, he can’t hold back another second. Lighting races down his spine as he unloads inside of Magnus’ ass. 

Magnus slumps against his chest. With a snap of his fingers, he releases Alec’s magical restraints and his arms automatically come around the Warlock, holding him tight. Their breathing slowly come back down to normal, their bodies cooling. 

“Holy shit,” Alec murmurs, his hands running up and down Magnus’ spine. 

“You were amazing, Alexander,” Magnus whispers before picking up his head and peppering Alec’s face with little kisses. “I love you so much, darling.”

Alec smiles, his cheeks hurting with how wide the smile is. Even a year ago, he’d have never thought he could have this. “I love you, too.”

Magnus helps him up from the desk, the two holding each other tightly until there’s a knock on the door. Magnus snaps his fingers and Alec finds himself clothed again, his reports and papers all back on his desk. They both smile at each other. After one more kiss, Magnus portals himself back home and Alec opens the door, gesturing Luke into his office. Thank the Angel he doesn’t have his werewolf nose anymore...


End file.
